Birthday Blues
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive explains why his lucky charm is important to him for his father "blew off" his entire birthday. Bad explination, but whatever ya know? Please read and review!


Author's Note~ Got bored so decided to write this one up, when something happened to my friend. She got very upset over this so I decided to write a story about it. This stuff happens a lot because of dead-beat fathers, and those kids have to live with it. So I decided hey why not write a story about it. Well here it is, hope it came out all right. Its short yeah I know, but it isn't pointless, well I'll leave the judging up to you, here it is:  
  
  
  
The fifteen-year-old WildWing watched his brother cry to sleep. Finally Nosedive lay still breathing steady. Like promised WildWing stayed with him. Nosedive was so upset, and had been crying for a long time. Something had upset the eight-year-old very much and for once WildWing could do nothing, except admit the truth and face the reality. It wasn't fair though; no one should have to face such pain on their special day; on their birthday.  
  
WildWing had walked into his home and found the entire living room decorated in balloons and in banners. His mother was stirring tea on the kitchen table staring out into space. Her voice was hoarse from previously shouting into a phone.  
  
"Mom what happened", asked WildWing, "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh WildWing", said the mother, "Please talk to Nosedive, he won't listen to me. He's so upset, and it's his birthday and I feel horrible."  
  
"Mom, what happened?"  
  
"Your father didn't show up for his party."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you believe it? I couldn't either, I have been screaming at your father on the phone for over an hour, and just a little before you walked in I hung up on him."  
  
"Did he forget?"  
  
"No he didn't forget, he just didn't show, said he found something else to do to occupy his time. Your brother is in his room hysterically crying. I tried to talk to him, but he locked me out. He might let you in though, you being his brother and all."  
  
"I don't know ma."  
  
"He looks up to you, you're his idol."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I don't know what to say to him."  
  
"Don't say anything at all. Just give him some love, he's feeling very unloved and unwanted thanks to your father. Please WildWing, talk to him."  
  
"Okay mom, I'll talk to him."  
  
WildWing walked up to his brother's room and lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away", spat the child.  
  
"Dive it's me, Wing, can I come in?"  
  
Instantly the door opened.  
  
"Hey Wing", sniffled Nosedive, furiously wiping away the tears, trying to be "cool enough" for his big bro.  
  
WildWing sighed in pity for the kid. He picked him and brought him over to his bed, having him sat on his lap. He rocked his brother back and forth like his mother instructed, and said nothing. Until a little bit later.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "I got you something."  
  
"Really", cried Nosedive, his eyes lit up.  
  
Not as much as because of the gift, and the idea of getting a present, but the whole idea of WildWing going out of his way to do something for Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah", replied WildWing. "It's not wrapped or anything, I didn't have time, but here you go."  
  
Nosedive clutched the gift. He examined it and than squeezed his brother tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much Wing!"  
  
The little eight year old pranced around the room happily as his brother laughed.  
  
"You're welcome short stuff. So hows bout you and me go watch a movie or something, or I take you out to a restaurant?"  
  
"YES", exclaimed Nosedive, "That sounds great! Thank you Wing! I'll always keep this gift!"  
  
~Present Day~  
  
"And that's why it's my lucky charm", sighed Nosedive to Duke in the hockey locker room, "Now can I please have it back?"  
  
Duke examined the key chain with a hockey puck at the end.  
  
"This must have cost like what three dollars kid?"  
  
"I don't care, I want it back, now. Come on Duke, it's special to me."  
  
"Of course I'll give it back to you, here you go kid."  
  
Duke extended the present.  
  
Nosedive seized it protectively, and placed it into his hockey locker.  
  
"So you really wear that every game", said Duke.  
  
"Yes", sighed Nosedive getting sick of the whole thing.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On my pants, for the last time I wear this lucky charm, which I got from WildWing on my birthday every game, the reason you can't see it, is because the shirt goes over it, there are you satisfied now?! This is such a simple thing, geez I mean it's a stupid thing and here you are questioning like I'm in a court or something!"  
  
"Hey kid calm down! Sorry, touchy!"  
  
Nosedive sighed, "Look I'm sorry, it's just that my father didn't do much stuff and I don't like talking about him."  
  
"Hey that's okay kid."  
  
Duke slugged an arm over the teenager. Nosedive grinned mischievously.  
  
"What", asked Duke.  
  
"Well anyway I might have a lucky charm, but at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear at night!"  
  
Duke's jaw dropped open, as Nosedive fled out of the older duck's grasp.  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade", screamed Duke, "I swear if you tell anyone-"  
  
Duke was broke off my hysterical laughing in the background. Duke rolled his eyes and decided it would be best to go tickle the teenager, which is exactly what he did. 


End file.
